<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you feel the same In spite of all he did to you by lilcroissant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183044">you feel the same In spite of all he did to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcroissant/pseuds/lilcroissant'>lilcroissant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creep (2014), Creep 2 2017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Josef is named Aaron obvs, Sara centric, very very short, weirdos in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcroissant/pseuds/lilcroissant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A whistle and she knows, Aaron is in this train.</p><p>A short piece on what I hope happened right after the end of Creep 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josef/Sara (Creep)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you feel the same In spite of all he did to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very self-indulgent but also the first piece of writing I'm not completly ashamed to post on the internet.<br/>English is not my first language, this is propably full of spelling and grammatical errors, sorry :/<br/>The title is a verse from the song "Botanica de Los Angeles" by the band Xiu Xiu used in the soudtrack from Creep 2. </p><p>If anyone read this, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I’m sorry I came to your party and seduced you and left your bruised, you poor sad thing."</em>
</p><p>Litany in Which Certain Things Are Crossed Out by Richard Siken</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A whistle and she knows, Aaron is in this train.</p><p>She turns her head and here he is, sitting four rows in front of her, holding a camera in his hands, a sheepish smile playing at the corner of his lips.</p><p><br/>Like the proverbial deer in the headlights, her heart beats wildly in her chest, but she can’t move a muscle.<br/>And if it was just from fear, it would be fine, well not fine but at least expected, a natural reaction when subjected to the sight of the serial killer who tried to murder her last August coming back from the dead.</p><p>But it’s not just fear she’s feeling, it’s pure unbridled joy that he is alive and murmurs her heart -the fucking traitor- that he came back to her.</p><p>So she stands up and walks up to him on shaky legs, his smiles is getting larger but she can feel the slight apprehension in his gaze. She sits on the empty seat at his left, and nestle her right hand in the hollow of his left. His hand is just as warm and large as she remembers. She nuzzles her nose in the crook of his neck, he smells just as she remembers, pinewood and something slightly metallic like the taste of blood. She licks a stripe of skin a the nape of his neck, he shudders. His skin tastes just as salty as she remembers too.</p><p>She supposed she should feel ashamed, throwing herself at the man who tried to kill her, but Aaron and her they’re past shame. She knows what he looks like with blood on his hands, or with that stupid mask on and he knows what that she was willing to die for what 10 more views on her Youtube videos. She knows deep down with a clarity she solely had about anything else, that she will never know someone as she knows him and that no one knows her more that he does. Aaron and her they’re past shame because they saw the weird in each other and say <em>I like it, give me more</em>.</p><p>“You better not try to kill me this time” she whispers in the shell on his ear.</p><p>“I … I’m sorry about that, I promise I won’t.” he answers earnestly.</p><p>She chooses to believe him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>